Siblings Forever
by RagnaBloodedge3
Summary: Naruto firsts mets Erza at the age of Nine after his parents have taken her under their wing. Watch as the two siblings take the world by storm in this tale! NarutoxHarem Celestale Mage Naruto. (Multiple Crossovers)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other series**

* * *

Siblings Forever: Prolouge

* * *

"Have we arrived at the gulid yet, Minato-kun?" A woman with beautiful long red hair and violet eyes asked her husband.

Minato chuckled at how cute his wife looked.

"Not yet, Kushina-chan. You know Naruto is safe back at the guild with Makarov." Minato tells to her as they were walking through the streets of Magnolia.

"I know, but-" Kushina stops herself when she sees a little girl with red hair passed out on the ground not long from where they were. Noticing she stopped mid sentence, Minato looked over to her.

"Kushina? Are you alri-" Minato began but was cut off when Kushina rushed passed him and over to the little girl.

Bending down, Kushina puts a hand on the girls shoulder and began to speak.

"Minato-kun, what should we do? Shes not breathing!" Kushina says to her husband as Minato came ovet to her side before resting his head on the girls stomach as he felt a heart beat.

"She's fine, Kushina. I hear a heart beat coming from her. She must've passed out after whatever happend and clospped here due to hunger." Minato told his wife as he removed his head.

"Poor thing...why don't we take her back to the house and let her rest and talk about what we should do with here?" Kushina suggested as she put the little girl in her arms and walked back to the house, with Minato in toe.

* * *

Blinking slowly, Erza slowly opened her eyes and notice she wasn't outside, she was in a room.

'Where...am I?' Erza wondered to herself when she saw someone walk in.

"Are you okay, sweetie? We found you passed out in the streets. You want something to eat? You look like your straving." Kushina commented sweetly as Erza just stared at her.

"Who...are you? Where am I?" Erza asked her as Kushina gave her a motherly smile.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Kushina Uzumaki. As for where you are, your in our house. What's your name, sweetheart?" Kushina asks her.

"...Erza..." Erza tells her as Kushina rose a brow.

"What about your last name?"

"...I don't have one, or at least remember it. I...was an orphan and I didn't know who my parents were." Erza tells her as she was staring at the celling as she spoke, causing Kushina to gasp.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up the past." Kushina says as Erza shook her head.

"Don't worry about it." Erza mutters.

"I have ever right to worry about it because your officaly my duaghter!" Kushiha tells her, as Erza's eyes went wide before looking at her.

"W-What...did you say?" Erza asks as Kushina gave her a motherly smile.

"It's as I said, I'm your Kaa-chan. Minato-kun and I have decided to adopt you into our family." Kushina answers her question as tears began to form in Erza's eyes.

"T-Thank you...Kaa-chan." Erza says as Kushina smiles at her.

"Come on, your Tou-san and your little brother are at the gulid already. We should get you fed there as well. Afterwards, we can go shopping to get you new clothes, okay?" Kushina asks her as she held out her hand for Erza to take.

Erza hesitated for a moment before taking her mothers hand and they left to the Fairy Tail gulid.

* * *

"Naruto, fight me!" A child with pink hair and blacl eyes exclaime as he ran at Naruto.

He was stopped by a girl with white hair and blue eyes with a death glare.

"What have I told you about fighting Naruto-kun, Natsu?" The girl asked as she cracked her knuckles, making Natsu gulp.

"To not too." Natsu replied fearfully.

"Good boy. Now go bother Gray before I change my mind." Mirajane states as she walked over to Naruto and her sister.

Natsu grumbles under neath his breath before walking over towards Gray.

"Thanks, Mira-chan." Naruto says with a grin, causing the girl to blush.

"Y-Your welcome." Mirajane answers as Lisanna giggles at her elder sister.

Minato smiled as he watched his son interact with the two sisters before he noticed the doors open, causing him to sigh.

"Looks like their here..." Minato mutters quietly, but Naruto heard his father as he faced him.

"Huh? What do you mean, Tou-san-"

"Minato-kun, Sochi, we're here!" Kushina says as she and Erza walked into the guild, causing Naruto to beam up when he heard his mothers sweet voice.

"Kaa-chan!" Naruto exclaims as he got out of his seat and ran over to his mother.

"*Giggles* Hello, Sochi. Kaa-chan has missed you so much." Kushina said as she embraced her son into a hug, while Erza stared at her new brother.

'...So hes my little brother I'm going to be portecting? He's...cute' Erza thought to herself before she noticed Naruto was in front of her.

"W-What is it?" Erza asks shyly.

"...You have beautiful red hair just like Kaa-chan." Naruto commented with a grin, while Erza cheeks turned red as her hair st the complment. Nobody has ever told her her hair was beautiful.

"T-Thank you. Nobodys ever told me that before...I thought people didn't like my hair color. I've always hated it." Erza says shyly as Naruto frowns.

"Why would you hate it? I think the color red looks beautiful on you." Naruto tells her, as Erza felt her cheeks go a darker shade of red.

"R-Really?" Erza asks as Naruto nodded his head.

"Yeah! Come on, I'll introduce you to my friends!" Naruto says as he grabs Erza's hand and runs off with her following him.

Unknown to the two of them, Minato and Kushina smiles as the watched them.

"I think they'll get along just fine in the future..." Minato tells his wife, who nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah..."

* * *

9 Years Later

* * *

"Oi, Naruto. It's time to get up." A cat with orange fur said as he poked his friend to get him up.

"Ugh...I'm up,, Kurama." Naruto says as he yawns.

"Good. We better wake Natsu up or we'll never get this mission done." Kurama tells him as Naruto sighs.

"Yeah, Yeah." Naruto says as he grabs his keys and attached them to his belt before getting up.

'Time for another adventure.' Naruto thought with a grin before he walked off with Kurama sitting on his head.

* * *

Prolouge End

* * *

 **[Naruto's Harem]:**

 **Erza Scarlet Uzumaki (Joins during Jose Arc)**

 **Rias Gremory (Joins during Jose Arc)**

 **Akeno Himejima (Joins during Jose Arc)**

 **Lucy Heartfilia (Joins during Jose Arc)**

 **Mirajane Strauss (Joins during Jose Arc)**

 **Juvia Lockser (Joins during Tower of Hevean Arc)**

 **Julis (Joins during Tower of Hevean Arc)**

 **Vyrde (Joins during Tower of Hevean Arc)**

 **Koneko Toujou (Joins during Tower of Hevean Arc)**

 **Mio Nasure (Joins during Battle of Fairy Tail Arc)**

 **Maria Naruse (Joins during Battle of Fairy Tail Arc)**

 **Grayfia Lucifuge (Joins during Battle of Fairy Tail Arc)**

 **Noel Vermillion (Joins during Battle of Fairy Tail Arc)**

 **Evergreen (Joins during Battle of Fairy Tail Arc)**

 **Tsubaki Yayoi (Joins during the Arc with Wendy) (Forgot the name of the Arc)**

 **Saeko Busujima (Joins during the Arc with Wendy)**

 **Nami (Joins during the Arc with Wendy)**

 **Nico Robin (Joins during the Arc with Wendy)**

 **Moka Akashiya (Ura) (Joins during the Edolas Arc)**

 **Wendy Marvell (Older) (Joins during the Edolas Arc)**

 **Erza Knightwalker (Joins during the Edolas Arc)**

 **Asuna Yuuki (Joins during the Edolas Arc)**

 **Mikoto Uchiha (Joinss during the Edolas Arc)**

 **Leafa (Joins During the Tenjou Island Arc)**

 **Yourichi Shihon (Joins during the Tenjou Island Arc)**

 **Orihime Inoue (Joins during the Tenjou Island Arc)**

 **Kuroka (Joins during the Tenjou Island Arc)**

 **Ultear (Joins during the Grand Magic Games Arc)**

 **Meredey (Older) (Joins during the Grand Magic Games Arc)**

 **Hisui E Fiore (Joins during the Grand Magic Games Arc)**

 **Mavis Vermillion (Joins during the Grand Magic Games Arc)**

 **Yukino (Joins during the Grand Magic Games Arc)**

 **Kagura (Joins during the Grand Magic Games Arc)**

 **Ur (Joins during the Tartaros Arc)**

 **Seilah (Joins during the Tartaros Arc)**

 **Kyoka (Joins during the Tartaros Arc)**

 **Minerva Orlando (Joins during the Tartaros Arc)**

 **Naruto is a Celestial Mage, meaning he has the keys for the girls listed above BUT the girls in Fairy Tail**


End file.
